


Dark Side

by Alexdobegae



Category: Glee
Genre: Caring Sebastian Smythe, Cheating, Childhood Trauma, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Gay, Gay Bashing, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Hurt Blaine Anderson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sebastian Smythe Needs a Hug, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexdobegae/pseuds/Alexdobegae
Summary: The second the Slushie left Sebastian's hand, the guilt set in. It was almost instantaneous. Seeing Blaine hit the ground felt like a stab to the heart, and his scream...God his scream. The sound of Blaine's scream will haunt his nightmares forever.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a work in progress. I'm not exactly positive how the story will end yet, but I know the basics. It takes place during seasons 3-4 for the most part and will be mostly about repairing the relationship between Sebastian and Blaine after the Slushie incident. I really hope you guys enjoy it, and any feedback would be appreciated. (tags may be added as things are added to the story) 
> 
> Also Chapters will be longer, this is just the preface. Chapter 1 will be posted within the next few days

The second the Slushie left Sebastian's hand, the guilt set in. It was almost instantaneous. Seeing Blaine hit the ground felt like a stab to the heart, and his scream...God his scream. The sound of Blaine's scream will haunt his nightmares forever. 

He stands there in shock for a good 30 seconds before he feels someone tug on his arm, and suddenly he's running. He has no clue where he's going, just blindly following whoever was in front of him. The only thing he could think of was seeing Blaine hit the ground, the scream still echoing through his mind. He hadn't meant for this to happen, but then again, he doesn't know what he meant to happen.

Sure, the slushie was meant for Kurt, but what would have happened if it hit him? He realizes now how absolutely stupid the plan was. Throwing a rock salt slushie at Blaine's boyfriend wouldn't help his situation in the slightest, it would make it a million times worse. The slushie hitting Blaine probably didn't make the odds of ever talking to him again any higher than they would be if it had hit Kurt.

God, he was absolutely screwed. He didn't know how he could possibly get out of this, but he did know one thing; He needed to talk to Blaine.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months since Sebastian made the worst mistake of his life.

Six months. It's been six months since Sebastian has talked to Blaine. Six months since he threw that stupid slushie, and six months since Blaine had to have surgery. Its been torture.

Blaine blocked his number two weeks after the accident, and his Facebook a week after that. He deserved it, obviously, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He was terrible at showing it, but he cared about Blaine more than he had ever cared about anyone else. It was more than just wanting to sleep with him, even if his jokes made it seem otherwise. Honestly, he just hopes Blaine knows that he really did care.

It's been six months and Blaine's scream still echoes through his head. Six months and he still sees Blaine on the ground when he closes his eyes. Six months and he still can't look at himself the same. He hurt the one person who genuinely seemed to like him, and now he doesn't know if he'll ever find someone else he can talk to the way he could to talk to Blaine.

*

Sebastian woke up to a ringtone he hadn't heard in months. Six months to be exact. He grabbed his phone as fast as he could, his mind racing with all the things he needed to say. Of course though, the second he actually answered the call, everything he knew he needed to say was gone. All he could focus on was Blaine' shaky voice.

"Sebastian?"

God, he could almost cry. He feels ridiculous, it's so dramatic to cry over someone saying your name. He just never thought he would hear his name in Blaine's voice again, and now that he has, its all he ever wants to hear.

"Seb?" Blaine spoke softer this time. "I'm in the parking lot. C-can you let me in? Please?"

His brain was moving faster than his mouth could ever hope to. Blaine was _here_. He was at Dalton and he was standing outside.

"Y-Yeah. The door is unlocked, you can just come in."

His door was always unlocked, a rule enforced by Jeff and Nick after the Slushie incident. They thought he was "too unstable" after everything that happened to be allowed to lock his door. It was stupid, they were treating him like a toddler when he was more than capable of taking care of himself. The soft click of the door shutting pulls him from his thoughts. 

"Hey..."

Blaine looks like a fucking _wreck_. He's obviously been crying; No, Sebastian decided, he was sobbing. This was so much worse than normal crying. He had never seen Blaine like this. He'd never seen him so _broken_ before. He took a step forward, and before he could say anything, Blaine fell forward into a hug.

Sebastian didn't know what was wrong, he didn't have the slightest clue why Blaine was upset. But he did know that Blaine was crying into his shoulder and it was obvious that he needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking it so far. This chapter was still pretty short but I felt like if I made it much longer, it would feel like it was dragging on too long. Any questions or suggestions can be left in the comments, I'll reply to all of them.


End file.
